jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery
Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery is an activity appearing in JumpStart Artist. It is accessed by clicking on Eleanor's tent on the main screen. It is designed to teach about various aspects of art, such as tools and techniques used, as well as encouraging creative expression. Characters * Eleanor Digital manual description Join Eleanor as you create and present your original artworks. This tent has two areas, the Gallery with frames for your artwork, and the desk where you do your creative work. To create some artwork, click on the desk. To frame an artwork, click on one of the frames. Tool Instructions Your toolbox has four sets of tools: Painting and drawing, Quilts and other textiles, Collage, and Puppets. To access a set of tools, just click on one of the four toolset buttons on the far left of the blue toolbox. drawer will open with that set of tools. Select and click on the tool you'd like to use. Some other drawers will open with other choices you can use with that particular tool. To change toolsets, just click on another one of the four toolset buttons on the far left of the toolbox. To use a painting or drawing tool, just hold the mouse button down and draw. For a stamp or sticker, click where you'd like to place it, use the rotate arrows to turn it, then click somewhere else to set the stamp or sticker in place.nother stamp or sticker will appear on your mouse cursor. Use it again, or click on another tool or button to get rid of it. Eleanor will give you a rewards piece for Kisha's Rides after every three artworks you save. Painting and Drawing Tools Painting and drawing on the computer is a little different from painting and drawing on paper, but you can make some great effects! Your painting and drawing toolset has eight tools. Quilts and Other Textile Tools Create quilts, flags, shields, and rugs with your textile tools. Start with a template and let your imagination take over from there! Collage Tools Collages are created by gluing objects, such as tissue paper and macaroni, onto a surface. Your collage toolset has lots of interesting stamps to try! Puppet Tools Create stick puppets or shadow puppets with this toolset. Start with a body, and Eleanor will place the rest of the pieces you select. Note: If you switch from the puppet toolset to another toolset, the puppet will be flattened into a single piece, so be sure to choose all your pieces first. Once you've finished your puppets, you can print them, glue them onto craft sticks or plastic spoons, and put on a puppet show! Check the ctivity Guide for instructions on how to create stages for stick puppets and shadow puppets. Tool Option Drawers Once you select a tool, two other drawers might open up with options for that particular tool. Ideas and Color Menus If you're looking for ideas to get started, or want to select or mix colors, just use the menus below. Universal Tools The toolbar under the workspace contains tools you can use with any toolset. Here's what you'll find on it: Artwork Portfolio Artists often store their artwork in a portfolio like this one. From here, you can scroll through, display, export, import, and delete artwork. To scroll through your artwork, click on the Scroll Arrows on the lower left and right of the portfolio pages. To display an artwork you'd like to continue working on in your workspace, select the artwork and click on the Display button. If you'd like to use one of your creations in another program, click on the artwork, then click on Export. The file will be stored in the Share folder on your computer's hard drive. If you installed JumpStart Artist using the recommended directories, you can find this folder in the following place: Knowledge Adventure/JS_Artist/Share. If you'd like to use an artwork or photograph from another program in JumpStart rtist, place it in the Share directory mentioned above before you start JumpStart rtist. Then, click on the Import button, which will show you the contents of your Share folder. Select the artwork, and it will be adjusted for size and displayed in your workspace. NOTE: JumpStart Artist uses only the following file formats for exporting and importing: bitmap (.bmp), which is best for PCs;, pict (.pict), which is best for Macintoshes; targa (.tga), another format usually used on PCs; and jpeg (.jpg), which can be used in websites. To delete an artwork permanently from your portfolio, select the artwork and then click on the Delete '''button, which is the garbage can icon. If your portfolio becomes full, you will need to delete some artworks or adjust the number of artworks you are allowed to save (see the instructions under Sign-In options). If your hard drive is out of space, you will need to clear space on your hard drive. Be sure to ask an adult to help you before deleting files. If you signed in as '''Teacher, you will see a list of all users. To access the artwork of a user, just click on that user's name. To return to the list of users, click on the "Return to All Players' List" link. Educational Skills * Medium * Texture * Pattern * Art Production * Art Presentation Gallery Art eleanor studio.png|The gallery Category:JumpStart Artist Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art Category:Activities